


Paradise Oaks

by demonshide7



Category: Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, Kim Wonshik - Fandom, VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the other side, we're getting a view...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Oaks

Jung Taekwoon looked at the place and wondered what the heck it was in the first place.  There was nothing there but rows and rows of tall, ancient oaks.  Their limbs twisted, gnarled and spread far and wide.  Their massive trunks the only thing that supported this monstrous canopy of limbs, leaves and acorns. 

‘Welcome, hyung,’ Kim Wonshik smiled as he greeted Taekwoon.  ‘Glad you could make it.’

‘What exactly is this place?’ Taekwoon asked.

Wonshik smiled and said, ‘Anything you want it to be.’

‘Why are you here?’

‘Because you wanted me here,’ Wonshik said.

Jung Taekwoon didn’t know how that could be.  Taekwoon was suddenly aware that Wonshik was wearing a white suit and he was wearing… jeans… with a black tshirt… and no shoes.

‘It’s okay, hyung,’ Wonshik chuckled.  ‘See?  I have no shoes, too.’

 

The sun seemed bright on Taekwoon and he put up a hand to shade himself. 

‘The sun is awfully bright, Shikie,’ he stated.

Wonshik laughed again and captured Taekwoon’s hand in his and led him beneath a very large oak and sat him down.  Wonshik leaned against it’s trunk and sat there looking at Taekwoon.

‘What brings me here, Shikie?’ Taekwoon asked.

‘You tell me,’ Shikie countered.

‘I just remembered that I was supposed to attend your wedding,’ Taekwoon said.

‘I’m getting married?’ Shikie asked.

‘I think so,’ Taekwoon said.

‘It must have been a dream, hyung,’ Shikie said. ‘I think perhaps you should remember N hyung.’

‘You always did like Ken more, right, Shikie,’ Taekwoon said.

Wonshik laughed and said, ‘Remember N hyung, hyung.’

‘Hakyeon… But admit it, Jaehwannie was more interesting than I was… am…’ Taekwoon said.

‘Hyung… Jaehwannie is interesting.  He has always been.  But so are you,’ Wonshik said. 

‘I do not think so,’ Taekwoon said.  ‘Never to you, I think.’

‘You say that so easily,’ Wonshik said.

‘Yes, but I think this isn’t real. And this you…isn’t as well… not the one that is real.  That wouldn’t…really…’

Wonshik gathered his hyung to his arms.

‘Rest if you like, then, hyung.  Think only good things here,’ Wonshik said.

‘Let me close my eyes…’ Taekwoon said. 

He lay against Wonshik and closed his eyes and listened to the rustling of green, green oak leaves with their perfectly rounded leaves and perfectly shaped acorns that dropped like bombs down into the ground to sprout yet another growth as tall as the one that Wonshik and he leaned against.

There was an explosion of growth around them he thinks, for he hears the rustling of leaves from the ground…

Ground…explosion…rustling… Hakyeon…

‘Hakyeon… is he alright?’ Taekwoon asked.

‘Why wouldn’t he be?’ Wonshik asked. 

‘Because he was driving the car that was supposed to take me to your wedding…’ Taekwoon said.

‘My wedding, hyung?’ Wonshik asked.

‘A wedding?’ Taekwoon asked.

‘Sleep, hyung,’ Wonshik said.

‘Hakyeon?’

‘N hyung will be fine, maybe,’ Wonshik answered.  ‘I think it will depend on you and me.’

‘He didn’t want you and me together.  Jaehwan, too,’ Taekwoon said. ‘Dangerous, they said. That’s why you were getting married.  And I really didn’t want to come, but N insisted that I put up an appearance.  She was pretty.  The one you picked.  Did you love her?’

‘Hyung.  Where is this place?’

‘It must be a place that keeps us in limbo, Shikie.  I’m here to bare my soul to you.  I’ve loved you so long, it’s unbearable.  I’m not ready to face a happily married you.  I don’t want to go back, but my body must be stable.’

‘You really want to hurt the me that’s there?’

‘No.  Never that.  But I just can’t…keep going… If you… hadn’t… the engagement… I might have…pretended…’

‘Hyung, go back.  Let’s go back.  You and me.  Over there to where all the light is.  Over there where N hyung is hurting and crying and…’

‘Where you’re not,’ Taekwoon said.

‘You don’t know that,’ Wonshik said. 

‘You were getting married,’ Taekwoon said.

‘I was getting married?’ Wonshik asked.

‘It was your wedding…’

Taekwoon opened his eyes and the pain flooded into his consciousness.  The trees melted into the darkness and no one was there, except that Wonshik’s eyes glowed but his clothes were dark.

‘I can’t stay there?’

Wonshik’s eyes closed and the darkness enveloped him.

‘Stay here with me, Shikie!’ Taekwoon said.

‘Come home, hyung,’ Wonshik whispered in the darkness.

The pain was sharp and tugging and pulling.  And in the darkness a pair of hands came and showed him the light.  It was Wonshik’s hands.  And they were insistently shaking in front on him.  But he was in the light.  The light was too bright. 

‘Take my hand, hyung!’ Wonshik ordered.

Taekwoon hesitated and grasped the hand that pulled him into the light…

 

“…Stat!” a disjointed voice said. 

Taekwoon opened his eyes and stared at the nurse that shrieked.  “He’s awake!” she screeched.

The four other members of VIXX stood up from various chairs around the room.  Ravi was the only one that wasn’t there. 

N appeared before Taekwoon.  He walked with a little limp.

“Did you have to sleep so long, Taekwoonie?” N asked.

“Yeon-ah,” Taekwoon said.  “Where’s…?”

N closed his mouth. 

The nurse from the curtain partition also shrieked and pulled the curtains open.  The other members looked to the other hospital bed. 

Leo gingerly moved his head to look.

Ravi lay on the bed looking towards him.  Jaehwan went to Ravi and started to push the bed towards Leo. 

“See, he’s okay now,” Jaehwan said.  “You two are too much for me.  Please, please, just be okay.”

Leo looked at everyone and suddenly, his head started to ache… Just like that time… That time that Hakyeon had told him that on the way to Leo’s wedding, Ravi had gotten into an accident and was in a comma.  The headache was so bad that Leo had taken medicine.  Even when he was in the hospital waiting for them to tell everyone that Ravi was okay, his chest had hurt.  And he was taken into the emergency room for a splitting headache and high blood pressure.  And he didn’t know what happened next. All he knew was that his heart was breaking into pieces...

“Just so you know,” Hongbin drawled.  “She said she can’t marry someone who was willing to die… over his ‘bro’ getting hurt.  Obviously, she said, you love him more than you would ever love her.”

“Didn’t…” Taekwoon said.

“Didn’t what?” Hakyeon said.

“Didn’t love her…”

“Leo hyung…” Hyuk began.  “Then what was… all that….?”

Leo looked at N and N sighed.  “Because the people were saying that Ravi was... gay... and Leo was the reason.  So to take away that from the equation, Leo sought out this girl.”

Wonshik glared at Leo who was looking in his direction.

“Whose idea was that?” whispered Ravi.

N hung his head and sighed.  “Mine.”

Ken smacked N’s head.  “You made him suffer,” he said pointing to Ravi. 

Ravi’s hand crept out of his blankets and he held it out to Leo who just kept looking at him.

Leo placed his hand into the outstretched hand. 

“Don’t let go, hyung,” Wonshik whispered.  “No matter what happens, understand?  I don’t want you to ever let go.”

Leo nodded gingerly. 

“I’ll wait until you let go.”

Wonshik smiled.  “I might never do that.  It might seem like it, but don’t think that.”

Leo nodded again and gave him a small smile.

“Sleepy,” Leo said. 

“Medicine drip,” Hyuk pointed to the machine that connected Leo to it by wires and needles. 

Ravi too felt the pull of sleep.  He closed his eyes. 

“Maybe we call all go home and sleep together soon,” Hongbin said loudly.  “The floor has got to be more comfortable than these chairs!”

“Want to plant acorn garden… the ones with leaves that are smooth around the edges and look silver green…” Leo muttered.

“Acorn garden?” Ken asked.  “Does he mean an oak garden?”

“Long time to grow that big,” Wonshik muttered and snored. 

N dropped fat tears as he watched their hands clasped tightly. 

“What are we going to do?” he whispered. 

“We’re going to make sure they hold on… For as long as we can, hyung.  That’s all we can do,” Hyuk said. 

“And watch over them,” Hongbin said.

“And protect them and make sure they’ll be okay,” Ken said. 

N nodded. That was all they could really do. 

"But they have to be together," Hyukkie reminded. 

"Well, yeah. Look, even while dying, they wanted to be together..." Ken muttered.

Hongbin and N smacked his head. 

 


End file.
